


Ambivalent Hair Day

by estella_c



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor, POV Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estella_c/pseuds/estella_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is worried about her hair but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalent Hair Day

Scully worried about her hair. Her inner Dana thought it looked great and brought out the blue in her eyes. She had turned it red to celebrate the passing of Ethan into the possibilities of suburban life, provided he could fill the opening of fiancée.

Still, Scully was a career woman in a suit and had security issues to consider. Did the FBI frown on brilliant hair? Was it a recognition problem during stakeouts? Did AD Skinner find it unprofessional? He focused on her oddly at times. He had a powerful focus. And great abs. She yearned to ask Ellen, but Ellen knew nothing of Bureau Girl Gaffes and their cruel subtleties. God, why wasn't it all written down.

She finally asked her partner, in a partnerly way. 

“Mulder, is my hair unprofessional?”

“What?” He was looking at an old porn calendar and had a line of pencils ready to launch.

She was asking this man. Well, he wore good suits. With bad ties.

“It's silly, but I dyed it red and I'm worried it's too distracting for daily duty. There's no one to ask,” she added dispiritedly.

Mulder lowered his feet and stared at her. “Scully, your hair is always well-groomed.” Was he disoriented? “Why did you dye it?”

“It had to do with my ex-boyfriend.” She immediately regretted saying that.

His eyes glinted. “Should we discuss this?”

“Of course not. Just tell me if it's too red.” Embarrassment hovered.

“Right.” Actually, Mulder looked embarrassed. “Scully, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I'm colorblind. And you appear as kind of brown. Your hair, that is.” His forehead creased. “Maybe it's been a darker brown lately?” 

Scully was startled by her unforeseen gaffe. “I'd better ask Agent Henderson.” She smiled reassuringly and left.

It was later that she started pondering the driving issues.


End file.
